Vegas Virgin
by freshprincess
Summary: Puck takes Rachel to Vegas for her first time. Future!fic because I'm going to Vegas this week and its taken over my fic ideas. No drunken Elvis officiated weddings but lots of other good Vegas-y stuff!


**AN:** I swear I'll update _Unexpected_ soon, but the thing is – I'm going to Vegas all this next week for my birthday. And I am beyond excited for this trip. So whenever my head thinks about writing, they tend to get tainted by my Vegas excitement. And since I knew there was no way to fit this into my story, I finally broke down and made it a one shot. I promise I'll update soon and I have another smutty one shot floating around in my head that I want to write as well.

This is unrelated to any other Puck/Rachel I've written before, just assume it's an established relationship between the two, they're in their mid twenties living in New York, Rachel is an actress and Puck is doing the grown up 9-5 thing. Okay? Good. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a nothing Tuesday night. They were laying in her bed – Rachel reading a book while Puck flipped through the channels on TV. Puck stopped on a poker tournament and watched a couple hands before rolling his eyes, "I could kick their asses."

Rachel chose not to comment, but did find herself getting sucked into watching along with him. Before the tournament cut to commercial, shots of various Vegas locations flashed across the TV. "Have you ever been?" she asked as she marked her place in the novel, finally accepting she wasn't going to be reading any more that evening.

"Yeah, couple times. Fuckin' awesome."

"Oh. I've never been."

Puck sat up, twisting to look at her, "You've never been to Vegas? Ever? I mean, don't chicks do spring breaks or birthdays or bachelorette shit there?"

"I was always working on shows during spring breaks and long weekends. It never made sense to me to drop everything for a weekend to lay by a pool and go to clubs and drink overpriced drinks so I could come home and be hungover for a week."

"So you've never been?"

"I just told you that."

"We're going."

"Noah, I didn't tell you that so that you would take me on a vacation to the desert. You have work and I have rehearsals and it just doesn't make much sense."

"We're going, Rachel."

"Can't you just go up to Atlantic City with the guys and play poker for a weekend?"

"No. I want to take you."

"Noah…"

"Rachel. Stop. I'm taking you."

The show started up again and as he turned to watch, Rachel genuinely hoped that Puck would forget the whole idea come morning.

* * *

He didn't. A week later, he came into Rachel's apartment, proudly holding a stack of paper, "I booked our Vegas trip, baby. I looked at your calendar and saw you have a weekend off this month so we're going!"

Rachel almost dropped the take out container of stir fry when he announced that. "You booked a trip to Vegas? For us? On my one weekend off?" Her weekends off normally consisted of sleeping in and catching up on the hours of Real Housewives she had saved on her TiVo.

"Yep! We fly out first thing Friday morning, we're staying at the Bellagio, I got us tickets to see one of those fruity circus du frou frou shows because I figured you'd like that and no way in fuck am I seeing Celine Dion or Cher or who the fuck ever does that crap, I made us reservations at a fancy restaurant, and I talked to a friend of Mike's who works in Vegas and is hooking us up with VIP at the pools and clubs! It's gonna fucking rock your face off baby." Puck crossed the room as he explained all of his plans, putting the printed confirmations and takeout on the counter. With both of their hands empty, he scooped her up into his arms and smiled proudly, "Do I know how to take a hint and treat my girl right or what?"

"Take a hint?"

"Yeah, all that 'I've never been' and 'we don't have to go, Noah' and 'just go play poker with the boys in AC' business. You were dropping hints that you really wanted me to do this," he kissed her quickly before pulling away again to grin at her, "And you say I don't listen to you."

"Oh. Well. Guess you proved me wrong," she appeased him, leaning up to give him another kiss. No need in bursting his bubble when he seemed so happy and proud. At least not this time.

* * *

The flight had been painful to wake up for, but since they were changing time zones, it seemed worth it to go early and make the most of the day. Rachel slept on Puck's shoulder most of the flight and he woke her up just before landing. All she could see was sand when she looked out the window but then suddenly, there it was.

In the middle of nowhere, a grouping of buildings clustered together. The airport was right behind the strip and she could see it all in great detail as they came in for landing. A pyramid, a castle and New York City all seemed to be in a row with the Eifel Tower right down the street. Huge buildings with bright blue pools attached to all of them. And even from above she could see the throngs of people moving up and down the sidewalks in the heat.

Exiting the plane, her senses were all immediately overloaded. Slot machines were everywhere! Rachel jumped the first time she heard one call out "Wheel! Of! Fortune!"

"Oh, I love that show," she commented absentmindedly, staring at it until Puck grabbed her free hand and pulled her toward the monorail.

"We'll find you one that doesn't cost a buck a spin when we get to the hotel, promise."

The cab ride was quick to the Bellagio and Rachel was beyond impressed. She had done her research on Vegas once Puck had made the trip a reality which included watching Ocean's 11 (the original version with Sinatra as well as the remake and all its unfortunate sequels). The Clooney/Pitt version had featured the hotel and the fountains, but nothing could compare as they entered the actual building.

The bellmen had already taken her luggage, so she was free to stand in front of the registration desk looking at the ceiling in complete awe. Above her were the most gorgeous glass flowers that all seemed to grow together in the most beautiful garden. "It's like Wonderland," she said to no one, as Puck had apparently left her to stare alone so that he could check them into their room.

The walk through the casino to the elevators also difficult because Rachel kept seeing a new table where she wanted to practice her newly learned gambling skills (Puck had been tutoring her in every major game each night) or play a particularly appealing slot machine. He wondered how her arm was still in socket from how many times he had to tug her along and promise that they would come back down once they settled into the room.

The only problem was, once he got her to the room, he was unsure he would ever get her to leave again. He had paid the bit extra so that their room looked over the fountains. A card explained that the fountains started shows at 3 pm and that the music they were choreographed to could be found on one of the TV stations so that they could watch from above.

It was still a few hours away, but Rachel was adamant that they could not miss that experience. She was also enthralled as she looked at the view, taking everything in. "This city is gorgeous, Noah! It has it all!"

He laughed, approaching her at the window and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, "It does. So can we go out there and see some of it already?"

Thankfully she agreed, because Puck's plan otherwise was to throw her over his shoulder and drag her out.

* * *

"Wheel! Of! Fortune!"

"Noah! Noah! I got the bonus game, I got it!" Rachel cheered, clapping and bouncing happily in her seat as the slot machine spoke.

"Well hit the damn button then," he said with a laugh. She had become beyond amusing and she hadn't even started drinking yet. Puck honestly wasn't sure what to expect in bringing Rachel to this city, but when she sprinted through the casino towards the previously seen game, he knew he was in for trouble.

Rachel did as she was told and the wheel spun around until it landed on an amount. "I won eighty dollars! I won! Did you see that, Noah? I only put in ten dollars but I won eighty!"

"Beginners luck, baby. Let's keep you on a winning streak, maybe try something new?"

"No way! This is my lucky game and we are a great team and it just gave me eighty dollars! I am not going to leave it to go another game, that's just wrong."

* * *

"I can't believe I lost my eighty dollars."

"Actually, you lost a hundred dollars. Because you lost the eighty you won, the ten you started with and then the ten you put in after you lost all that because you were determined it was your lucky machine."

"Shut up, Noah."

* * *

They finally made it out of their hotel and to the strip, walking across the street. Rachel saw a woman with a plastic glass shaped like the Eifel Tower full of margarita and chased her down in order to find out where she could get one as well. Never one to deny his girl anything, Puck took her to the outdoor bar at the Paris and ordered her a drink that looked almost as tall as she was.

"You sure you need this much booze, Rach?" he asked as the bartender went about his business of blending her cocktail.

"Yes! It's hot out and a margarita sounds refreshing. Also, this glass is just so entertaining! I have to take pictures with it, Dad and Daddy will find it so amusing."

"But if we go into another casino, we can drink for free."

"Do I get the glass?"

"Well, no, not in the casino."

She crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Fourteen dollar fruity tower drink it is then!" Puck said, turning to pay the man as he gave Rachel her drink.

* * *

At 2:55, Rachel had them back in their hotel room, the TV on the correct station and was perched in the window, ready to watch the fountains from their wonderfully air conditioned room. "We can watch from the street once the sun goes down and it's not so freaking hot out there!" The margarita had definitely gotten her tipsy and Puck found that her vocabulary slipped as her blood alcohol content rose.

"Whatever you want baby. We can watch tomorrow night or something, we've got dinner at five fucking thirty so we can eat before the LOVE thing and then we're going to some club at The Venetian Mike's sixth cousin's hairdresser's boyfriend or some shit like that hooked us up with."

The music in their room changed from Top 40 to the intro of "Hey, Big Spender" from Sweet Charity. "Okay okay, SHHH! It's starting!" she shushed him, her nose practically smushed to the glass as she watched.

Puck stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders as they watched. It was kinda cool from above, he had to admit that. It was totally different from watching it on the street. Though he didn't remember doing that all too well because the one time he had was after about twenty hours of drinking and absolutely no sleep. But there was photographic evidence that he had made it to those very fountains which triggered a memory or two.

"It's like a dance routine but with water," Rachel marveled, her body swaying and popping to the beat of a song she was more than familiar with.

"Yeah, I guess," Puck agreed. Whatever it was, it was fuckin cool in his opinion.

Rachel was quiet until the last boom of water from the center fountain went off and the song finished. "That was one of the most incredible things I have ever seen."

"Yeah. So, you wanna go play some blackjack until you gotta shower and do that whole get ready girly crap for dinner?"

"Leave? But there's going to be another one of these in thirty minutes! With a different song!"

Puck paused, taking in her expression and stance. He hadn't seen it to that extreme since they were sophomores in high school and he suggested they perform the mash up of Nine Inch Nail's "Closer" and 50 Cent's "In Da Club."

"So, you wanna stay here and watch the fountains and get ready and do girly shit and I'll go play blackjack until I have to shower?"

"Better plan."

* * *

They were almost late to their reservation because she demanded that she be allowed to watch the fountains' "performance" of "All that Jazz" in its entirety before she would even consider getting into a cab with him.

* * *

She quickly forgave him for his impatience with her when they arrived at the restaurant. She realized he had called ahead and gotten them to make a completely vegan Italian meal for her in place of their traditional pre fixe menu.

She was giving him extra points when he ordered them a bottle of organic wine to share over their meal which she consumed mostly on her own while he only had a glass before switching to bourbon on the rocks.

She was more in love with him than she had been in her entire life when she saw just how incredible their seats were for LOVE. They were on the fourth row on an aisle so there was no chance of someone tall obstructing her view. The show was incredible and she could hardly keep up with the incredible music, the acrobats, the dancers, the colors - it was complete and total sensory overload.

When they exited the arena, he laughed as she raised his arm and she twirled under it a few times singing "I wanna hold your haaand, I wanna hold your hand."

"So I take it you liked the show I picked?"

"Oh Noah, are you kidding me? That was incredible. I have always respected the Beatles and their contribution to the musical evolution of rock and roll, but seeing it performed in that context," she paused and shook her head, "That blew my mind. I never thought I could see anything on stage that would compare with the likes of seeing 'Wicked' on Broadway with Idina and Kristin, but what we just saw is up there. Who knew performances like that existed off of Broadway or the West End?"

"So I did good?"

"Oh, you did VERY good," she said, pulling him to her and wrapping her arms around his neck, "And when we get home tonight, I will show you just how good."

Puck groaned, dipping his head down to kiss her quickly, "Damn, woman. I would say let's go back to the room now but I wanna go to this fucking club and if I even give you the option of the room, you're gonna ignore me for those fucking fountains."

She laughed and nodded, "You're probably right. Off to TAO."

* * *

Mike's sister's husband's cousin's boyfriend (no, literally, that was the connection) seriously hooked Puck and Rachel up. They were escorted straight past the line, were not expected to pay cover, and Rachel was given a wristband that meant she got free drinks until Midnight. Which meant Puck got free drinks until midnight because Rachel would get two on each trip to the bar.

She blacked out somewhere around 11:30.

Things got fuzzy for him somewhere around 1.

After that, all he could tell you was he had a receipt for a bottle of champagne that cost him a week's worth of work, they bribed a limo driver to abandon his clients who were inside so that he could drive them back to their hotel, Rachel looked up wedding chapels in the phone book, Rachel subsequently decided they couldn't get married quite yet because she couldn't walk a straight line and that's what the aisle was, and there was an attempt at sex until Rachel announced she was going to be sick, climbed off his cock and sprinted for the bathroom.

Puck knew he should have been upset or concerned, but passing out seemed like a far better option at the time.

* * *

Puck woke up at eight the next morning, hating life as he knew it. Everything in his body hurt, which sucked because he hadn't had a hangover since college.

He almost tripped on the sheets wrapped around his legs as he tried to climb from the bed, but avoided a face plant. Stumbling in the dark, he stubbed his toe twice before he finally found the bathroom door. Flinging it open and hitting the light, he couldn't believe the sight before him.

Curled up on the bathmat next to the toilet and using a towel as a blanket was a buck ass naked Rachel. Her mouth was hanging open and she was snoring louder than he had ever heard her.

If she wouldn't kill him, his first move would have been to run, get the camera, and take as many pictures and as much video of this as possible. But since her tits were hanging out and she was seriously snoring like a man, he opted against it. Instead he made his way to the sink and filled up two glasses with water. He chugged one down himself before going over to Rachel and kneeling down next to her, "Rach. Hey, Rachel baby. Wake up. You've got to drink some water."

"No. Throw up. Bad. Sleep," she said in a half out of it daze, rolling over only to hit the base of the toilet with her face.

Puck had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to keep himself from laughing at her. "C'mon baby," he cajoled, "just drink some water and them come lay back in the bed. We can sleep a few more hours before we go to the pool."

Rachel whined a bit before complying. She slowly drank the water before making her way out of the bathroom and to the bed. Puck was amazed at how quickly she fell back asleep and how quickly her snoring began again.

* * *

Puck figured with Rachel snoring the way she was, he'd never get extra sleep so he might as well make productive use of his morning. He went to the sports book to place bets on a few of the games that would be going on that day before hitting a blackjack table. The minimums were low at 8:30 am, apparently, so Puck figured why not.

He walked away two hours later with an extra five hundred dollars in his pocket and he was feeling pretty awesome. Making a pit stop at the bar, Puck ordered three bloody marys to go and carried them carefully up to their room.

When he woke her up for the second time that day, she wasn't doing much better. "Why? Hate life. Sleep," she muttered out as he buried her face into a pillow.

"Rachel, we have the rest of our lives to be hungover and sleep. Get up, drink at least two of these things so you can stop hating life, and get your hot ass in a bikini. We're doing that pool thing today."

"Never. Drinking. Again," was what he got in reply, muffled by the pillow.

Drastic times called for drastic measures as Puck reached out and grabbed the pillow out from under her head. He also yanked the sheets away from her body and gave her ass a good slap, "Get up! You're always going on about life being short and crap about doing a ton of shit when we go places. So get up and we're going to do this."

She rolled over to glare at him before reaching out to the bedside table and grabbing one of the plastic cups full of spiked tomato juice. "I hate you," was all she said before she started chugging the first one down.

* * *

Two bloody marys, two mimosas, a vodka red bull and some greasy fries later, Rachel was singing a different tune. Mike's guy had hooked them up again and the pair was lounging on a round day bed in the middle of a pool at the Encore.

"I love this city. I love this pool. And I really love you, thank you for bringing me here," she said above the music, turning her head so that she could place a kiss on Puck's lips.

"You're just saying that because you know I have shit to blackmail you with now. Naked snoring next to the toilet."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time to sleep there. And I do not snore."

Puck raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that said she was full of shit. "Baby. I should have taken a video because you were honking like a fucking goose."

"But you didn't take video and who would believe you that a person as tiny and dainty as me would make noises as vile as that?" she asked sweetly before placing a kiss on his nose. "No proof means it didn't happen. Sorry!"

"Oh you're just bad," he said, putting his beer down on the small table and reaching out to tickle her. She squirmed and rolled over in an attempt to get away from him, but all she ended up doing was rolling right into the pool with a big splash.

When she came up, hair hanging in her face, Puck chuckled as he looked down at her, "Since I didn't have the camera for this moment either, does that mean it didn't happen?"

Flipping her hair back which sent water flying everywhere, Rachel just glared up at him. This only made Puck laugh more until he decided to hop off the bed and join her in the water. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close and pushed the few remaining wet hairs off her forehead, "You know you're cute when you're pissy with me, right?"

"I better be, since it's a look you see so often on me, Noah."

"Ouch. Just ouch. I take you on a nice vacation with fountains and shows and booze and a nice cold, hard tile floor for you to sleep on and this is the thanks I get?"

She laughed before leaning up to kiss him, "I'll thank you properly when we get back to the hotel room."

"See, I've heard that before, but the way I remember that ending was you leaving me hanging so you could go cuddle up with the fancy toilet."

"Ass," she said, laughing and swatting his chest before she slipped from his arms. "I'll keep my act together better today," she promised before climbing from the pool back onto the day bed.

* * *

She didn't. When she started ordering tequila shots and putting on a solo dance show on top of their day bed which had quite the audience, Puck decided it was time for them to go back to the hotel to rest and get cleaned up for the night.

Rachel made it to the room and made good on her promise of showing Puck just how thankful she was.

After, she went to take a shower while Puck opted to stay in bed and watch one of the baseball games he had bet on. Realizing Rachel's shower was coming up on the half hour mark, he dragged himself from bed and went to the bathroom, poking his head in the steamy room, "Rach?"

Sitting in the corner of the shower was Rachel, head to the side, and snoring. He only could laugh as he turned off the water, got her half awake enough to dry off and put a robe on, and climb back in bed to finish her nap.

This time, he damn sure took video of her snoring.

* * *

Rachel woke up a couple hours later, fully denying that she had been overly intoxicated and was only having fun. She merely needed a power nap so that they could enjoy the city to its fullest in the evening. Puck rolled his eyes, but went along with it because he knew he wouldn't win that fight.

They decided to order room service for dinner so that Rachel could not only primp, she could watch the fountains now that the sun had set. At night they ran every fifteen minutes, so it took her even longer than normal to get ready. She would get her hair straightened, and then run to the window to watch. She would then work on curling her hair, only to stop half way to go back to the window.

Puck feared for the life of the poor waiter who had the nerve to deliver their food while "Luck Be a Lady" was going. He got extra tip for having to come into the room in complete silence and watch the remainder of the show with them before setting up the food.

* * *

After dinner and going to watch the fountains at street level, Puck finally managed to pull Rachel away so that they could walk along the strip. The plan was to gamble some, but really just see the city at night and all that the different casinos had to offer.

They were both still a bit buzzed from their day, but were sober enough to know that the rollercoaster at New York, New York was a bad idea. It didn't stop them from taking pictures with every fake cheesy landmark that they saw the real version of nearly every day. Rachel adored the lions at the MGM but didn't quite appreciate the dealers in lingerie at Planet Hollywood in the same way Puck did.

After crossing the bridge, they ended up in one of the few older casinos left on the strip – Wild Bill's. Puck assured Rachel it would be the best place for them to gamble since the minimums were far cheaper than the big casinos so a beginner like Rachel could make her money last longer.

It lacked the class of the Bellagio, the attractive dealers of Planet Hollywood, and the flair of New York, New York, but once the pair found seats at the roulette table with a five dollar minimum, Rachel was sold.

The dealer was an older slightly scary looking Eastern European woman but she ended up being nice, helping explain various bets to Rachel and showing her what was required. She even let Rachel have the hot pink chips she requested. Rachel started with easy bets, five on red, five on the first column, five on odds. Each time, she managed to double her money, eliciting a short round of claps and bouncing in her seat which Puck loved. "Look baby! I'm already getting close to what I lost yesterday!"

"I see that. You ready to start picking some real numbers in the middle?" Puck had been playing it less safe, jumping straight in with picking numbers and corners each time. He hadn't won on every spin like Rachel, but he was still up on her chip count.

"Maybe. Not quite yet," she said seriously. She was fine playing it safe because she was enjoying the feeling of winning each time. It took three more spins before she started picking various corners and the number twenty every time.

Puck didn't say anything, instead leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek.

They played for three rounds of drinks and were both still up on the table. Rachel had won on the corners a few times, but twenty had yet to pop up. "You ready to try your hand at another game?" Puck asked as he finished the last of his whiskey coke.

"No. Not yet. One more spin," she told him. This time, instead of spreading her chips across the board, she put twenty dollars worth of chips on the number twenty.

"You sure?" he asked her, not quite positive if that was a good move or if Rachel was just getting drunk again.

"Noah. Positive," she said in all seriousness.

He'd heard her claims through the years about her being a little bit psychic, but really, he thought it was a load of crap. So he spread his chips across the board for one last time, pausing before he slipped one of his on top of her stack. "Why not."

The dealer started the little ball spinning and Rachel watched it with intensity the entire time that Puck rarely saw her have outside of performances. If looks could kill, he was sure that little ball would explode right now the way she was staring it down.

It wasn't until it started to hop around that he realized that both he and Rachel were holding their breaths.

"Twenty Black," was called out in a thick accent and Rachel screamed, bouncing straight out of her chair before throwing her arms around Puck's neck.

"Holy fuck, baby!" he exclaimed, peppering kisses all over her face as the other people at the table stared at the young couple in awe.

"I told you! I just knew it, I knew that we would hit and we did! I knew it! I love this game!"

Puck had only bet a dollar, so his pay out was thirty five dollars. But when the dealer started counting out the black chips, he got excited. He had seen those chips that morning which had been cool. But it was even better because his girl was winning and she was so fucking excited. "Seven hundred," the dealer said as she slid the chips across the table.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Noah. I… Oh my god," Rachel said, in complete awe as she looked at the new chips in front of her.

"I fucking know, baby, you hit it big!" he kissed her cheek before looking up to the dealer with a big grin, "We both need to cash out while we're up." She laughed and started trading Rachel's hot pink chips and Puck's bright blue chips in for regular casino chips. His sixty dollars had him walking away with two hundred, but it was Rachel who started with forty and was walking away with seven hundred and sixty dollars that had them both in awe. He left a hefty tip for the dealer before they walked away.

"So, we're kinda high rollers now," he told her as they took their chips to the cashier booth, Rachel's eyes huge as she watched her newly earned money be counted out.

"I know! I told you I was going to be amazing at this gambling stuff."

He opted not to remind her of the money she had lost at the slot machine or how many times he himself had gotten in trouble with the 'one last bet' move on a roulette table. It had worked out for her in a big way and he wasn't going to be the one to ruin her fun. "Hell yeah you are," he told her, "Does this mean you'll let me bring you to Vegas again?"

"Oh, absolutely!" she said, starting to bounce on her toes as the woman laid out hundred dollar bills in front of Rachel. "What's next! Blackjack? Craps? Poker? Bring it on."

"You really want to keep betting?"

"Just call me Mrs. Papageorgio, I'm on a ROLL baby!"

He paused, looking down at his tiny girlfriend in awe before speaking in a quiet tone, "Was that a Vegas Vacation reference?"

"I told you I did my research! Let's go find a slot machine so I can win a new car!"

* * *

They played almost every type of game so that Rachel could say she had. Blackjack went well and they both walked away even. Craps was less successful because neither of them truly understood the rules other than sevens were good to start with but bad at the end. Poker was in tournament rooms which looked far too intense for anything they wanted to participate in and Rachel had gotten distracted by another slot machine anyway. Puck could only take so much of the 'Sex and the City' slot machine having Mr. Big call him baby and picking dresses for a bonus game before he pulled Rachel along.

They didn't make it back to their room until almost five am. Their flight was scheduled to leave at 11:30, so they decided that trying to sleep for a few hours only to wake up, pack and get to the airport in time was pointless.

"So, how much did we end up winning today?"

Rachel was sitting on the bed in a straddle, both of their winnings in piles in front of her. "Well, taking into consideration how much cash we came with and how much we bet - with your winnings from this morning, the games you bet on which you still need to collect, my winnings at roulette and the other various games we have played, I think we won a grand total of fourteen hundred twenty three dollars and seventy five cents."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked, hopping up from the chair he was slumped in, crossing the room to look at the bills. "That's more than this trip fucking cost me!"

"Yes, but close to what you spent on champagne last night."

He gave her a withering look before looking back down at the money. "I don't think I've ever seen that much cash at once, ya know?"

"I do know. It's very rare for me to even carry cash at all."

"Wanna fuck on it?"

"Noah!"

"What? It's fuckin hot. Rolling around on hundred dollar bills, getting you all sweaty so they stick to your ass…"

She swatted at his arm, "That is not hot, that is disgusting! We have to carry these bills and use them. And then some other person has to use them and I will not have money reenter circulation with my sweat and other bodily fluids on them."

"Who says that they don't already have other people's bodily fluids on them?" he teased, smirking at the disgusted look on her face.

Rachel backed away from the money, scrunching her nose up, "Oh that is disgusting. And I just had my hands all over it. Oh that is just vile and just… gross! I am never carrying cash again."

He chuckled as he gathered up the cash, stacking it neatly so that it would fit in her long wallet. "That's a load of crap. But since you're suddenly little miss clean and won't let me have sex with you rolling around on a stack of Benjamins, can we have some soapy clean fun in the shower at least?"

"Noah!"

"What? If I've got to stay up the next few hours and we're trying not to blow all this money, you've got to keep me entertained baby."

She laughed and shook her head, but opted to grab his hand and pull him towards the bathroom, "Okay, but only because we're at a hotel and we won't run out of hot water this time."

* * *

They were at the airport waiting for their flight to leave when Rachel told Puck that she needed to use the bathroom and wanted to buy a magazine to read in case she was awake for any of the flight. When she was gone for more than fifteen minutes, Puck gathered up their bags and dragged them towards the newsstand looking for her. On his way, he passed a bank of slot machines right as one cried out "Wheel! Of! Fortune!" followed by a series of small claps.

"God dammit, I've created a monster," he muttered as he walked around one group of machines to find Rachel seated at the next. He let the wheel spin and although she only won twenty dollars, she still clapped again and wiggled around in her seat as a form of happy dance.

"You up or down?" he asked, letting her know he had found her.

"Oh! Noah! I'm up! I told you this game loved me."

"Well, I hate to end your affair, but our flight is about to start boarding. So tell it goodbye and let's get back to the gate."

Her lower lip jutted out and he pretended not to hear her when she whispered "Bye," as the game printed her cash out receipt. They collected her winnings and made it back to the gate just in time for the start of boarding.

Once they were settled in their seats, Rachel leaned over against Puck's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek a few times, "Thank you for bringing me here, Noah. This was an absolutely wonderful vacation."

"You really liked it?"

"Oh yes. I was thinking maybe we could ask my fathers and your mother and sister and see if they would want to meet us in Vegas for Hanukah this year instead of them coming to New York."

"Seriously?" he asked, looking down shocked at her.

"Oh yes. The fountains do holiday songs exclusively that time of year and I want to see Cher and Celine."

He groaned, leaning his head back against his seat, "I thought I got out of seeing those."

"Oh, no way. Maybe even Donny and Marie too."

"Fuck that. I'd be okay with seeing another Cirque thing, but no fucking way on that shit."

Rachel laughed, leaning up to give him a small kiss, "Deal."

He snuck in a few more kisses before wrapping his arms around her so they could get comfortable enough to sleep the rest of the way home, "Damn little Vegas monster."

"Yep. And it's all your fault."


End file.
